cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Don't Stub Your TOA Treaty
The Don't Stub Your TOA Treaty The United Sovereign Nations and the North Atlantic Treaty Organization hereby commit to uphold the following principles of nonaggression, mutual respect, and protection outlined in this Treaty of Amity. Preamble This treaty is signed in good faith, and is based upon the noble ideals of friendship and cooperation common to all of us. It is signed not only in the pursuit of peace, which many times becomes stagnant, but in the hopes that both signatory alliances will work together to actively pursue a better future and to ensure that cooperation will take the place of violence and rash aggression. Article I: Sovereignty In the signing of this treaty, it must be clear that both organizations and their members will remain sovereign. Article II: Nonaggression No member nation of either alliance will declare war on any member nation of the other, provide aid, be it military, money, technology, or knowledge, to enemies of the other, or commit acts of espionage against the other. Article III: Friendship The signatory alliances and their members will treat each other with as much respect and decency as they would show one of their own members. Healthy debate and discussion as well as constructive criticism are not restricted, but alliance members are expected to show tact and consideration by going through the proper channels when addressing a concern. Article IV: Assistance Neither signatory alliance is legally bound to grant requests of military action or financial aid from the other. However, should such a request be made through official channels by one alliance, the other alliance is highly encouraged to participate and required to hold a vote in their council or other form of decision making body. If no request is made by one alliance which is in need of military intervention or financial aid, it is still highly encouraged that the other alliance participate, although nothing is required legally. In either case, in the event that assistance is granted, it should come as no surprise to the world community. Article V: Withdrawal If either signatory alliance feels that this treaty has been unjustly violated and diplomatic negotiations have not offered any sort of resolution, they have the right to withdraw from the treaty by the express will of their respective decision making bodies. Notification of withdrawal must be given to the other signatory within forty-eight hours. Should this treaty be revoked by either alliance, a twenty-four hour grace period begins in which neither alliance may declare war on the other, after which no such rules apply. Signatures Signed for North Atlantic Treaty Organization, *Secretary General- Anu Drake of Numeria *President- King Tom of King Tom *Vice President- President Jackson of Buffalo Niagara *Secretary of State- Lenny n Karl of Mudfoot *Secretary of Treasury- Menite of Pameshlu *Secretary of Interior- The Secret Designer of Goldistan *Secretary of Defense- Zamboanga of Zamboanga *Attorney General - Calvin of Hoosermania Signed for the United Sovereign Nations, *Cora Mcstrap- Alliance Council *Goose- Alliance Council *Xiao Weng- Alliance Council *Dman- High Council *Gibson- High Council *KaitlinK- High Council *Mrseamonkey- High Council *Wgpkid1- High Council Category:Treaties of the United Sovereign Nations Category:Defunct Treaties